Salvage alternate universe
by Bubblesdabubbles
Summary: Buffy and Willow go to Help the A.I team with Angelus and get more than what they bargained for. Can they save Faith's sister in time, and what will happen to Faith if they can't. Just a teaser if you don't like it will take it down
1. Chapter 1

Right i was re watching Angel season 4 and thought i would give a go on my take of Salvage onwards, its my take on it so please be gentle, there are a few differences like \Faith has a sister and Buffy and faith problems are have been resolved

As always i don't own anything they belong to joss Whedon and mutant enemy

* * *

Buffy stared at her sister slayer, it had been three years since the last time she had seen faith and she couldn't deny it, faith had grown up, not just physically she had grown out her hair but also in the way that she held herself and in her eyes she had most definitely matured and you could tell she was making amends for her wrongs.

"B, whats wrong? Wheres angel?" faith had so many questions as to why the blond slayer was sat in front of her and not the souled vampire

"angels gone, hes angelus again" Buffy stopped and calmed her nerves and collected her thoughts, this next part was going to be difficult "he also has your sister"

"Lets go" Faith slowly stood up mirroring Buffy and they both punched the separating glass between them, instantly fighting off the guards, Buffy indicated to the window and they both grabbed each other and jumped landing painfully on a car bonnet, and running off into the night.

Angelus just stared at the young woman in front of him, he could feel the power radiating off her, she was an extraordinary being, and quite possible more powerful than Willow, hew only had the one plan for the young woman and that was to turn her, purely because as soon as the sniveling soul was shoved back into his body, it would nearly kill Angel, that the one girl who he had practically raised and help control and hone her powers, could not be saved from himself and was turned by his own hands, It was a delectable plan and Angelus knew he had to act quick, it was only a matter of time before the redhead performed the spell, he remembered so clearly five years ago.

Buffy walked into the Hyperion in the lead with faith flanking her left and Wesley her right, they had a purpose

"right this is purely recovery mission, Gunn you are with me Faith and Wes" Buffy looked at Angels son "Connor can you keep your issues to yourself and in check to help?" Buffy stared the teenage boy down, silently daring him to challenge her

"Yes" Connor could see the fire in Buffy's eyes and was at that moment decided he didn't want to get on her bad side.

"good we need to get angelus in one piece, ergo Angelus in one piece then Kayleigh should be in one piece as well"

"Willow has put a protection spell around the lobby, meaning no demon can force their way in"Fred informed the slayer

"Good. We were slightly longer than planned, so people that are coming with me weapon up, then we are leaving"

Angelus Smiled as Kayleigh's eyes snapped open, glowing a mixture of gold and silver, he assumed it was probably from the magic running through her veins, changing from the side of good to the evil side.

"I feel powerful" It wasn't a question just a matter of fact statement

"want to have some fun?" Angelus was intrigued to see what his childe was capable of. The duo left with a bounce in their step and an evil gleam in their eyes.

The city of dreams had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

I know its a short chapter but its just really a teaser to see how it goes and to see if people enjoy it, if you do then i will carry on with it


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heres chapter two, i know i should be concentrating on my second chapter, but i was reading a story on her and wanted to do my own version. **_

_**Like before I own nothing and no one just my character Kayleigh, and read and review would be greatly appreciated**_

_**Sorry if there are any mistakes, just let me know in a review or something and i will fix it asap.**_

_**Well enjoy**_

* * *

Buffy, Faith, Wesley, Gunn and Connor, were in the warehouse district, when they found out Kayleigh had indeed been turned, it was just Willow informing them of the shift in power and energy she felt, but also a sign had been left for the five of them to find,written in blood was "welcome back big sis", the bodies of the victims underneath the sign drained and dead.

"we're too late"

"No, Willow can still re-soul her" It was Wesley who spoke up " Theres just a slight change of plan, we need to get both Angelus and Kayleigh now. I won't lie its not going to be easy, Angelus is clever and cunning, whereas Kayleigh yes a newly risen vampire, but she has an extraordinary amount of power at her disposal, Angel has been helping her to control the magic, which at this time seems an endless amount. Shes come a long way since the last time you saw her faith. She has truly grown into an extraordinary young woman" Wesley stared the dark slayer in the eye

"You ready faith?" Buffy asked her sister slayer

"Yea, we've lost the element of surprise but lets do this"

"whoa, only expected a five by five retort. Didn't expect a big speech or anything" Buffy sniggered, and then turned and stalked into the building, just knowing angelus and Kayleigh were in.

Angelus and Kayleigh were crouched in the rafters of the warehouse watching and calculating the group, they noticed they had all their sides flanked by one or the other, and Gunn, Connor and Wesley went to inspect the rest of the Warehouse whilst Buffy and Faith stayed near the semi open area, knowing it was plenty of room if a fight broke out.

"Why so shy all of a sudden Lover?" Buffy called out, Kayleigh giggled and the noise reverberated around the building, not allowing anyone to pin point were the two vampires where. "We know you re here!" Buffy called out again.

Angelus dropped down directly in front of Buffy, with the grace and easy that would make any ballet dancer jealous

"Oh Buff" He smirked and openly eyed her up and down, taking in note that she no longer flinched "you do look so good, certainly matured into a fully fledged woman"

Wesley, Gunn and Connor spread out into the warehouse knowing that Buffy and Faith could take care of themselves, Kayleigh still hadn't come out of her hiding space, and was watching the male trio like a predator she was, she smirked as she telekinetic ally pinned Connor with a crate, knowing he was the one that could cause the most damage to her. She jumped down without a single noise, on-top of the crate pinning Connor, and smirked.

Connor went to shout to the others, but Kayleigh closed his throat, successfully cutting off his airway with just a raise of her eyebrows

"ah, ah, ah, be a good boy now and stay quiet" She smiled and released the mental death grip on his throat and filtered intop the shadows Connor watching helplessly, just left listening to her giggling like a school girl.

Gunn Rounded a corner and found Connor pinned, he ran to help the teenager

"Connor" as soon as he reached the teenager, Kayleigh jumped onto his back like a cat pouncing on its prey, he rolled with the impact and managed to get free and get into a fighting stance

"Oh Charles, do you really want to fight me?" Kayleigh smirked, he eyes glowing

"yea why not, could use a good workout anyway" Gunn stood his ground preparing himself, even when he was thrown across the room, he was still taken by surprise, but what surprised him more from his new angle he could see Wesley sneaking up on Kayleigh, all Gunn had to do to give Wesley a chance was keep Kayleigh distracted.

* * *

Angelus, Buffy and Faith circled each other, nobody attacking just waiting, watching and calculating each other

"Oh, lover i thought you missed me?" taunted Angelus, Buffy just glared back, all she had to do was bide her time so Willow could perform the spell "Well this is getting boring, maybe i will just move onto Faith?"

"Not going to work anymore Angelus, i am no longer that insecure 17 year old little girl" Buffy smirked back

"Are you sure?"

* * *

Wesley was about three feet from Kayleigh, when she snapped her head round and growled at the Ex watcher, she lifted her arm, and Wesley was suddenly airborne, gasping for air and clawing at his throat, Kayleigh had her hand curled as if it was around the watchers next and was squeezing. Wesley hoped and prayed just to breathe, he was starting to loose consciousness, he vision was getting blurry and slowing fading into darkness.

Gunn chose that moment to attack, kicking Kayleigh in the back causing her to stumble and loose her concentration freeing Connor and Wesley from the magical bind Kayleigh had them in. She snapped around facing Gunn, fully vamped out, snarling and growling, she threw a punch at Gunn whilst kicking backwards and connecting her foot with Connor's stomach, both of them stumbled back.

"Lets do this the old fashion way then" Kayleigh snapped, she spun a full 360 and attacked Connor, in a full on hand to hand combat without holding back, if she was going down, she was going to go down kicking and screaming and doing as much damage as possible.


End file.
